Chloe's Story Part 3
by littlemsnami
Summary: This is the part 3! Enjoy it!:D


To : Justin

From : Selena

Enjoy your vacation with chloe! Enough happy to make me ashamed last night? Ugh!

Aku pun membiarkannya. Aku nggak peduli lagi sama Selena. She such a bad girl! Tak lama kemudian, Chloe keluar dari kamar mandi and... SHE LOOKS SO DAMN HOT! Aku terdiam sesaat. Bayangkan, dia memakai hotpants, tanktop merah dan rambutnya masih basah! GOD!

"Justin? Is that anything wrong? Why you look at me like that?"She said.

"Umm.. no babe. You're perfect! You looks so hot with that tanktop."I said and licked my lips.

"Aww.. haha, thanks. So, let's go! Before the beliebers know that you're going to the beach"

"haha.. cmon!"I said and hold her waist and walked out of our room. First, we're going to Alfredo and Kenny's room.

TOKTOK!

I knocked the door.

"Kenny! Alfredo! C'mon!"I said.

Then, Alfredo opened the door.

"Hey, man! Okay. Just wait for Kenny. He needs a time to make up. Lol just kidding."

When Alfredo said like that, we're laughing out loud!

"What are you guys laughing to?"

Suddenly, Kenny stands up behind Alfredo. Kami malah tambah ketawa lagi.

"You, kenny! You! Hahaha"I said.

"Me? Whats wrong with me?"He said, confused.

"Hahaha.. nope. Never mind, Man. Leggo! Before beliebers hit the lobby of this hotel. Haha"Alfredo said.

I nodded to him and hold Chloe's hand.

The beach is not too far from here. It only take 5 mins walking from hotel. So, we decided to just walk to the beach. Chloe looks so excited. I know it from her face. Love to see it. Thats just make me smile too.

Chloe P.O.V

I'm very happy. Really excited. Finally, I can spend more time with my boo :3 He holds my waist as we walk to the beach. I love it when he holds my waist like right now.

Finally, we arrived at the beach. Justin rents a beach house. Me and Justin stay at that house.

"Wanna make sand castle?"Kata Justin yang menghampiriku saat aku duduk di dekat pintu masuk rumah itu.

"Sure!" I said.

So, we go to the beach. We're making a sand castle like a kid :P Saat sedang membuat rumah pasir, tiba-tiba,

"Aww!"

Tiba-tiba Justin memegang dadanya. Dia terlihat seperti kesakitan.

"Justin? What's happened? Are you okay?"I said. Aku sangat gugup.

"I..I.. can't breath."He said. He lays his head on my laps.

"Justin? Are you okay?"I said. I'm almost cry.

"Can't... breath"he said.

"kenny! Alfredo! C'mon, come here! Need your help!"

Then, they come to me.

"What's happened, chloe?"kata Alfredo.

"Justin.. Justin.."I said.

Justin is already fainted on my laps. Im really scared at that time. Kenny menggendong Justin dan Alfredo memelukku.

"Sshh.. We will go to the hospital. Justin will be alright. Don't cry.."

"But, Alfredo, I'm afraid.. he.."

"Sshh.. It will be alright. Justin sering kok kayak gini. It because his infection."

"Infection? What infection? I don't even know about it!"

"He didn't tell you? Well, he got a serious Lungs infection since like 1 month ago."

"Aww.. I don't know, about it! Why didn't he tell me?"

"Idk."kata Alfredo sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Oh ya, we're on our way to hospital. Justin masih bersama Kenny and he still fainted. And me, I'm still with Alfredo. Dia masih coba tenangin aku. Aku benar-benar takut, gugup, dan gak tau mesti ngapain.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Justin langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD. Aku, Kenny dan Alfredo menunggunya di ruang tunggu di depan UGD.

"Should I call Mom pattie?"I said to Kenny.

"no. Jangan dulu. Nanti, pattie malah panik dan malah tambah kacau. Nanti aja, kalo Justin udah sadar, udah tenang, baru telepon Pattie."  
>"Kay, Kenny"I said.<p>

Suddenly, the doctor came out.

"Justin gimana?"

Spontan, aku langsung berdiri.

"Justin's okay. Dia sudah sadar. Tapi, dia harus istirahat. He got serious infection. And, maybe he should take a rest for 3 days."

"Aww.. can I get in, Doc?"I said.

"Sure. Btw, are you Chloe?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"He searches for you. He always called your name. Better you come in."

"Yeah.."I said as I walk to the room. I walked alone. Kenny and Alfredo are talking to the doctor.

Saat aku masuk ke ruangan itu. Mataku langsung tertuju ke Justin. Ia terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Seketika, aku langsung nangis. Perasaanku campur aduk. Sedih, takut, ga tega, dan.. ah aku nggak tahu lagi.

"Justin..."I said dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Chloe... Hey Baby.. Sorry.. I.."Kata Justin, lemah.

"Sshh.. It's not your fault. You just need to take a rest."

"But, I... feels so apologized to you."

"sshh.. it's okay. I'm okay. Take a rest. Go sleep. I'll be right here, next to you."

"But... I.. can't sleep."

"Why?"I asked him.

"Still can't... breath"

"Aww.. should I call doctor?"

He shakes his head.

"I just... need.. you"He said and holds my hand.

"Don't.. go.. anywhere.. baby.. Still..need you"Kata Justin. Dia lemah banget.

"Aww.. okay, Justin. I'll be here."I said and I started to cry.

"Don't cry.. babe. I...will.. be alright"He said. Now, he stroke my cheek.

"I'm trying to not cry. But, I can't. Aku ga tega ngeliat kamu, Justin"I said disela isak tangisku.

"I..I..will be okay as long.. as you with ... me, baby"He said and holds my hand.

"I..I'll always be right here with you. Now, go sleep, babe."I said to him.

He nodded his head and easily close his eyes and sleep. I smiled and sit in the chair next to his bed. Lama-lama, aku ngantuk dan tertidur juga disebelah Justin.

*6 p.m, hospital, Bahamas*

"Chloe.. Chloe.. wake up, honey"

I woke up and saw mom Pattie.

"Mom Pattie!"

Aku segera memeluknya. Aku lega banget ternyata mom pattie udah kesini.

"Kenny called me that Justin's in hospital. So, aku segera kesini. Thanks for taking care Justin."She said as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You're welcome." I smiled to her and look at Justin.

He still sleeps. Dia masih keliatan pucat.

"Mom, btw, why you didn't tell me about Justin's infection?"I asked Pattie.

"Umm.. sorry, girl. Aku gak mau kamu tahu Justin mengidap penyakit itu. Aku takut.. kamu malah ngejauhin Justin.."she said.

"aww.. mom, I will understand him. You don't need to be afraid I will leave him. I won't leave him even he got this serious infection."

"Aww.. you such a sweet girl. Thanks, sweetie. I believe in you."

I smiled and back to my seat. Suddenly,

"Chloe..Chloe.. Don't leave me.. I love you! Come back, please! I need you!"

Tiba-tiba, Justin teriak-teriak sendiri.

"I'm here, Justin. Hey, baby.. I'm here!"I said.

He opens his eyes and saw me.

"Chloe!"

Then, he hugged me.

"Haha.. you dreamin, babe?"

"Uhh yeah..."

"Look, your mom is already here, btw."

"mom!"Justin said.

Aku pun agak mundur dan membiarkan Mom pattie mendekati Justin.

"How do you know that I'm in hospital?"Kata Justin ke Mamanya.

"Haha.. Kenny told me."

"Ohh.. that Godzilla told you. Haha"

"What? Don't call Kenny like that, Justin. Thats not good!"  
>"Haha.. no, I'm not. Jazzy called Kenny like that."<p>

"Really? You must be teach her to said like that!"

"Noooo! Not me mom."

Aku cekikikan dibelakang Pattie. Ngeliat aku cekikikan, Justin juga ikut ketawa.

Kata dokter, Justin sudah boleh pulang asal dia bisa istirahat total di hotel. Akhirnya, kami kembali ke hotel. Dan mom pattie kembali ke Canada. Dia menyerahkan semua urusan Justin ke aku. She believe in me, she said. So, We're back to our room.

"Babe, sorry, because of my infection, we can't spend our vacation in Bahamas for 3 days."

He said like that while cuddle me up on his bed.

"aww.. it's okay, babe. At least, we can spend the vacation in our room, right? Haha"I said and kiss his soft cheek.

"Yeah, you right. Umm babe, could you take my MacBook from my backpack? I wanna talk to beliebers."

"sure, Justin. Wait."

Yeah, Justin belum kuat untuk jalan sendiri. Dia masih agak pucat dan masih keliatan pusing.

Setelah mengambil MacBook-nya Justin, aku kembali tiduran di sebelahnya. Aku kembali ke pelukannya. It's so comfort to me. Love it even when he's sick like right now. While Justin turn on his Mac, aku menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya dan memperhatikannya membuka twitter. Setelah twitternya terbuka, ia langsung men-tweet,

"Sick in the vacation? Yeah, it sucks. But, she's always beside me. It makes me comfort. Thanks, ChloeLynch"

"aww.. You're welcome, Justin"I said and hold his hand.

He smiled to me and back to his mac. Now, he opens his mention to Retweet some of beliebers tweet.

There's a few of jealouses mention. Tapi sisanya, pada bilang #GetWellSoonBiebs. Dan tak lama kemudian, #GetWellSoonBiebs pun menjadi Trending worldwide.

"See? How amazing beliebers are?"He asked to me.

"Yeah.. haha.. I'm a belieber too lol."

"No, you're not. You're my beloved Chloe and my babyboo :3"

"aww.. haha"kataku sambil menyembunyikan mukaku yang merah dibalik bahunya.

Malam itu, Justin mainin twitternya sampai tengah malam, bahkan, saat aku tertidur di bahunya, dia masih men-tweet,

"How grateful I am that I have the best girlfriend ever, ChloeLynch. Thank's for being my best girl ever, Chloe"

*8 a.m, hotel, Bahamas*

I just woke up and I realized, semalam aku benar-benar tertidur dibahu Justin. Dan sekarang, aku gak bisa kemana-mana-_- soalnya, Justin jadiin aku guling-_- itu sudah biasa. Biasanya, kalo kita tidur berdua, Justin selalu jadiin aku guling-_- haha.

Dia tertidur sangat pulas. I love seeing Justin's sleep. Just like a cute little baby. Suddenly, he woke up and saw me.

"Hoaaamm.. Good morning, baby"He said and he yawned.

"Morning, Mr. Bieber. Haha."I said and try to sit on the bed.

But, I can't :/ Justin terus-terusan peluk aku dan gamau ngelepasin-_-

"aww.. c'mon, Justin. I wanna take a bath"

"Ummhh.. no, baby. Stay here with me."

"C'mon! It's already 8 a.m, I wanna take a bath and go to the restaurant to take pur breakfast."

"Uhh okay. But, promise, you won't go anywhere after you take our breakfast. Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise, baby. I won't go anywhere. Lagipula, siapa yang mau ngajak aku pergi selain kamu?"

"haha, iya sih, kamu bener juga, babe"he said.

I smiled and go to the bathroom.

Setelah mandi, aku pergi ke restoran untuk mengambil makan pagi kami. Saat aku sedang mengambil makanan, tiba-tiba,

"Chloe Lynch?"

"yeah?"

"Chloe!"

Ternyata, She's Ashleigh. Kalian ingat kan? Ashleigh itu teman Summer Camp-ku! Dia yang pertama mengenaliku ke Justin.

"Ashleigh! How are you, girl?"

"I'm good! You?"

"Same with you, Ash!"

"OMG! I can't believe we can meet eachother here, in Bahamas!"

"yeah, me too!"

"Btw, kamu sama siapa kesini?"She asked me.

"I'm with Ju— I mean I'm with.. umm with my friend, Alfredo, yeah, Alfredo"

No. Ashleigh gak boleh tahu bahwa aku kesini diajak Justin. Dan untungnya, dia langsung percaya.

"hey, Chloe, let's hang out around Bahamas! Still miss you, Chloe.."

"Umm.. I can't, Ash. I mean, I have a schedule right after this."I said.

I lied to her. Yeah, actually, I have a schedule to taking care of Justin ;)

"Oh, you're so busy now. Haha"

"No, I mean, I'm just.. I can't, Ash. Maybe next time. I gotta go, Ash. Sorry. Bye!"

Aku langsung lari ke lift dan menuju ke kamar lagi.

"babe, why are you so long? I'm waiting for you.."Justin said right after I close the door.

"Umm.. I met our old friend. You know? Ashleigh."

"Oh, Ashleigh! Long time no see her."

"Yeah.. btw, here is our breakfast."kataku sambil memberikan piring berisi roti panggang ke Justin.

Lalu, aku pun mengambil roti panggang-ku sendiri dan memakannya. Tapi, Justin hanya melihat rotinya itu. Nggak dimakan-_-

"Justin? Kok nggak dimakan, rotinya? Aku udah capek-capek ngambilin ke bawah loh.."

"Suapin :3"

Tiba-tiba, Justin bilang gitu with those cute puppyeyes.

"ihh.. kayak anak kecil! Yaudah sini"I said.

Justin seneng banget aku suapin dan he really looks like a cute little boy.

Setelah sarapan, Justin bilang,

"Chloe, listen, I wanna sing for you.."

"aww.. okay"I said as I sit beside him in his bed.

"I'm telling the world, that I've found a girl, the one I can live for, the one who deserves, to give all my heart, a reason to fly, the one I can live for, a reason for life.."

He sings to me and stroke my cheek.

"Aww.. sounds like I know that song.. That's.. umm.."

"Yeah, it's Taio Cruz's song ;)"Justin melanjutkan omonganku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

"Aww yeah, I love that song."

"You know, babe? Lagu itu menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Yeah, my feeling to you, shawty3"

"awww... You always make me blushing."

"Haha.. I love make girls blushing especially my girlfriend"

Tuh, tambah blushing lagi aku :3 Then, we cuddling up eachother and.. yeah, that thing happened. Kissing like usual, kissing for a longgg time with The Biebs. Love it 3

Siang ini, kami menghabiskan waktu berdua dikamar. Main perang bantal, main twitter dan yang lain. Meskipun Cuma dikamar, aku dan Justin cukup senang kok. Tapi, Justin masih keliatan nyesel sih, nggak bisa bawa aku kemana-mana. Yeah, kita seminggu di Bahamas. Kalaupun mau kemana-mana, masih ada waktu sekitar 3 hari. Tapi, Justin ga puas -_- maunya seminggu penuh jalan-jalan di Bahamas. Makanya, dia nyesel banget pas infeksi paru-parunya kambuh. But, I know his feeling. And, aku sama sekali nggak ngeluh saat dia gak bisa bawa aku kemana-mana. Yang penting kan udah di Bahamas! Haha.

*8 p.m, Hotel, Bahamas*

Now, I'm laying my head on Justin's shoulder and he's playing with my hair. We're watching a horror movies. Sebenernya, aku nggak mau nonton film horror, cuma, Justin yang minta. Jadinya, yaudah, aku turutin aja. Saat hantunya muncul, I screamed like a 3-year-old girl and holds tight Justin's hand. He just stroke my hair and giggles.

"I'm scared, Justin"

"Don't worry, i'm still here, with you. I won't go anywhere.."he said.

Setelah dia bilang gitu, aku agak tenang. Tapi, tetap aja, aku takut saat hantunya muncul -.-

*9 a.m, Hotel, Bahamas.*

Just woke up! Aku bangun lebih awal dari Justin :P He's still sleeps beside me. I smiled dan membiarkannya tidur. Sambil nunggu Justin bangun, aku pergi ke balkon. I looked up to the beach, seketika, aku jadi inget kejadian 2 hari lalu. Ya, saat infeksi paru-paru Justin kambuh. Saat itu, aku bener-bener takut, gugup dan gak bisa apa-apa, except just pray for him.

"hey, Babe"

Suddenly, Justin memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di pundakku.

"hey, prince. Feelin' better?"I said.

"Yeah.."

"Good."

"It's because you.."

"Me? Why?"

"Yeah, you always beside me, pray for me and taking care of me when I was sick. Thanks, Chloe.."

"Aww.. anytime, babe. If Alfredo or Kenny wasn't there when you are fainted, aku juga gak bisa ngapa-ngapain kok. You need to thanks to them too"

"yeah, I will. But, later on.. Aku gak mau ganggu mereka sekarang. I just wanna be with you all day long ;)"He said.

"Aww.. Sure, my prince charming :3"

Then, I turned around, hug him and... kiss him. Yeah, kiss him on his lips and yeah! We're kissing in the balcony. We don't care if everyone including paparazzi look at us. We just enjoying this 3

Siang itu, seperti kemarin, kami menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Kebanyakan, kami main twitter dan main perang bantal :P

"Babe, how about webcam-ing with beliebers, this afternoon?"

"sure, Justin."

Lalu, Justin mengambil Mac-nya yang sedang di charge di meja dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Aku pun duduk disampingnya. Lalu, dia membuka tinychat, membuat link dan men-tweet link tinychat tersebut.

"Beliebers, wanna chat? C'mon join me and Chloe here, /beliebersswag"

That's what he tweeted on his twitter and after 5 mins, he deleted that tweet. Tak lama kemudian, ruangan itu sudah penuh oleh ratusan beliebers yang ingin melihat Justin. So, that afternoon, we're webcaming with beliebers. Justin keliatan senang, So do I ;) aku juga senang ngeliat Justin senang.

Keesokan harinya, Justin sudah keliatan lebih sehat dari 2 hari sebelumnya. Dan, dia sudah boleh keluar kamar. Tapi, tetap dalam pengawasan Kenny, Alfredo atau aku. Tapi, dia masih betah dikamar sama aku :P

Siang ini, kami akan menghabiskan waktu dikamar sampai malam sama seperti 2 hari yang lalu. Baru, besok rencananya kami akan pergi ke sebuah mall di bahamas.

"Babe, you know? I love you so damn much! You're my angel and my everything!"

Suddenly, Justin ngomong gitu pas aku lagi duduk disampingnya.

"Aww... Why you always make me blushing?"Kataku.

Saat itu, pipiku benar-benar merah kayak tomat.

"Like I told you before, I love making girls blushed especially you, Chloe"

"Aww..."

"Haha.. Look at your cheeks. I love it when it turned to red, just like now. It likes bubblegum."He said as he stroke my cheek and kiss it.

Blushed, blushed and blushed. That's what I felt when JB's beside me. He's perfect for me. He's like my boy, my brother, my father, my bestfriend. He always can understand me. Love this guy.

Justin P.O.V

Thanks for meeting me with an angel that come from heaven, God. Yeah, Chloe is my angel. She always there for me, she was taking care of me when I was sick, she always pray for me everyday. Really grateful! She always knows what I want. Love this girl so damn much. Walaupun saat pertama ketemu dia aku sangat kesal dengannya, But, the fact is now I'm in love with her everyday.

"Justin, please don't go anywhere, ya. I love you. I don't wanna lose you."

Suddenly, she talked like that to me.

"No. I won't go anywhere, babe. I will be right here, with you always. Aku gak akan ninggalin kamu sampai kapanpun."I said as I cuddle her up.

"Thanks, baby. I'm afraid that I'll lose you."

"Aww.. don't worry, baby. I won't leave you. Believe me."

"Yeah, I'll always believe you."

TOKTOK!

Suddenly, someone knocked up our door. Kami berdua pun jalan bersama kedepan pintu dan mengintip dibalik lubang kecil untuk melihat tamu.

OHMYGOSH! They're belieber! How did they know that this is my room?

"Justin, keep calm. Sembunyi deh, dikamar mandi. I'll handle them."Chloe whispered to me.

"Okay, babe. Thanks"I whispered to her, kiss her cheek and run to the bathroom.

Dikamar mandi, aku mendengarkan percakapan Chloe dengan beliebers itu.

"Chloe Lynch? Why are you here? Isn't it Justin's room?"

"Justin's room? Kalian salah, ini kamarku kok. Disini gak ada Justin."

"Really? Ahh.. padahal kita nyari Justin. Please kasih tau kami dimana kamar Justin, Chloe. Please?"

"Sorry, I can't girls. Justin lagi gak mau diganggu. Since that infection, he needs to rest up."

"awwhh.. okay. But, could you please give this scrapbook to him? We've made it until midnight and we want him to read it."

"Sure, girls. I will give it to him."

What? My beliebers make a scrapbook for me until midnight? Oh Gosh, really apreciated. Gotta read that scrapbook with Chloe, later 3

"Thanks, Chloe. Okay, we've gotta go. Thanks once again, chloe. You're so beautiful and kind"

"Aww.. you're welcome, guys."

Then, I hear Chloe closed the door. Mendengar pintu tertutup, aku langsung keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Justin, they're so cute! Look, they made you a scrapbook!"

"yeah I know. Btw, let's read this scrapbook!"

Aku mengajak Chloe kembali ke tempat tidurku sambil membawa scrapbook tersebut.

Saat membaca buku itu, aku tertegun. Beliebers really care about me(and chloe). In that scrapbook, ada tulisan, #WeRespectJustinChloe, #GetWellSoonBiebs dan #JustinChloe4ever. ada tanda tangan sekitar 20 beliebers dan masing-masing nama twitter mereka di bawah tanda tangan tersebut. Aku akan mem-follow dan men-DMed semua username yang ada disini. I really respect it. Not only because they accepted me and Chloe, but, yeah... I don't know. I just wanna make them happy.

Chloe P.O.V

I really like this scrapbook. Mereka bener-bener kreatif! And, they accepted me and Justin's relationship! Really happy. Not like Jelena(hehe, sorry Justin :P). Justin looks so happy when he received that book. Kadang, aku tertawa sama Justin gara-gara tingkah beliebers yang aneh dan nekat di foto-foto didalam scrapbook tersebut. You know? They're so adorable, cute and funny! Lol!

Suddenly, my phone are ringing. Ada telepon! And, It's from my daddy! Yay! Aku pun langsung mengangkatnya

"Hey, daddy!"

"Hey, babygirl! Whatcha doin', girl?"

"Just chillin out with Justin, dad. Why?"

"No, I'm just wanna tell you a good news."

"aww... what's that?"I said.

"When you come back here, you don't need to go to school again. I have a new tutor for you. It because, mulai sekarang daddy pindah-pindah terus kantornya. So, biar gampang, kamu sekarang punya tutor khusus. Just like you boyfriend. Haha"

"Aww.. really dad? Yay! Thanks! Love you so much!"

"Love you too, babygirl. Eh, btw, I gotta go. Oh ya, I'm spending a honeymoon with your step mom now."

"Oh, good. Enjoy it, dad! Bye"

Klik! Aku menutup telepon itu.

"Eyy, what's happened,chloe? You look so excited!"Ask Justin. He looks so confused.

"No, my dad just tell me that I don't need to go to school again now! I have a new tutor, Just like you, now! Yay!"

"Sounds good!"He said.

"yeah! Haha"

"Chloe, enaknya sama tutor itu, kamu bisa nawar waktu belajar kamu loh, haha. Just like me :P"

"Really? Gonna try it. Haha"I said.

"No..no..no. Don't be stupid. Jangan ikutin aku :P udah tau aku itu a rulebreaker :P"

"Haha.. of course I'm not, Biebs. Aku gak akan lah, kayak gitu. Bisa-bisa papa aku marah-_-"

"Haha._."

Keesokan harinya, seperti rencana kami, kami akan pergi ke sebuah mall di Bahamas. Sebelumnya, Justin memakai penyamarannya dulu :P Seperti, Hoodie, sunglasses and his NY hat.

"Justin, kamu yakin, udah sehat bener? Aku takut, infeksimu kambuh lagi."

"No, babe. I know my self and I'm sure, aku udah bener-bener sehat kok."

"Okay, it's up to you. Hey, do we need Kenny to accompany us? Maybe, beliebers will attack you, lol."

"Haha. No, we don't need Kenny. Aku yakin kok, kita bisa aman."He said.

"Bener? Nanti kalo ada apa-apa gimana?"

"Udah, percaya aja sama aku ;)"He said.

"Aku gak yakin, babe. Kamu kan baru sembuh. Ajak Alfredo aja ya? Aku takut kayak waktu di pantai kemarin."I said.

"Umm.. yaudah deh. Aku ikutin kamu aja :P"He said as he puts his hand on my shoulders.

Then, we're going to Kenny's room first.

TOKTOK!

"Alfredo! Kenny!"Justin shouted in front of their room.

"Hey, kid!"Said Alfredo as he opened the door.

"Let's go to the mall."

"What about Kenny?"

"Biarkan aja dia sih."

"Haha.. okay, let's go!"Alfredo said and puts his on my shoulders.

"Gezz! Remember she's mine, Alfredo!"Kata Justin dibelakangku.

"Haha.. santai aja lagi, Just.."Said alfredo with those cute smile.

I giggled as I hug Justin's waist. He hugged me back and kiss my cheek. Then, I smiled.

*10 a.m, Mall, Bahamas*

Saat sampai di mall, untungnya kami gak ngeliat beliebers. Dan mereka sepertinya juga nggak menyadari bahwa di mall tersebut ada Justin, aku serta Alfredo. Tujuan pertama kali kami di mall tersebut adalah ke toko sepatu. Biasalah, Justin dan Alfredo hunting beberapa sepatu. Aku juga dibelikan sepatu supra Vaider warna pink sama Justin. And, you know? He bought 3 pairs of new supra shoes. After that, we're going to one of a big restaurant in that mall to eat lunch. But, after ate our lunch, there were 5 beliebers waiting for us in front of the restaurant. Aku bingung dan khawatir. Takutnya, mereka malah desek-desekan di dekat Justin. Bukannya jealous, but, Justin kan baru sembuh dari infeksi paru-parunya itu juga belum sembuh benar, kan. But, Justin whispered to me like he can reads my mind,

"Don't worry, Chloe. Just stay here beside me. Cuma ada sekitar 5 beliebers kok. Gak banyak"

"But..."

"Don't worry, paling, mereka cuma minta tanda tangan dan foto bareng. Itu udah biasa"He said as he winks to me.

"Okay.." I said and follows him out of the restaurant.

'AAA! OMG! THAT'S JUSTIN, ALFREDO AND CHLOE! JUSTIN!'

Then, Justin smiled to them dan menghampiri mereka dan menandatangani sebagian poster yang mereka bawa. He's a sweet boy ;)

*4 p.m, hotel, Bahamas*

We're just arrived in our room ;) Today was a great day! Even, we just went to the mall and some of the fans disturbed us, It still the greatest day in Bahamas for me!^^

Saat sampai di kamar, aku mengambil tas belanjaku dan mengeluarkan supra yang dibelikan Justin untukku. I love that shoes. Supra vaider, pink with silver lines ;)

"Love it, babe?"

Suddenly, he said that to me.

"Yeah, love it so much! Thanks, Justin"

"Anytime.."he said and he sits beside me on my bed.

"Babe, thanks for everything today ;) love it so much!"I said.

"Haha.. anytime, sweetie. I just wanna make you happy.."

"Aww..."

Suddenly,

TOKTOK!

"Justin! Are you in? Need to talk to you!"

That's Alfredo's voice. Justin running to the door and opened the door.

"C'mon in, let's talk it inside!"He said.

"Justin, I have a bad news for you."

"What's that?"

"barusan, Scooter telepon and he said, you must going back to LA tomorrow for some talkshow."

"WHUT? But, I'm on my vacation! Dan, aku juga baru sembuh kok. Kenapa langsung ada jadwal?"

"Yeah, but, I don't know. Scooter told me that."

"Argh! Shit! I gotta call Scooter"Kata Justin sambil mengeluarkan iPhone-nya.

Setelah tersambung ke Scooter, dia me-loudspeakernya, agar aku dan Alfredo bisa mendengarnya juga.

"Scooter, I need to talk to you. Is that right, that I must go back to LA tomorrow for some talkshow?"

"Yeah, kid. You must."Scooter said.

"Argh! Gak bisa di cancelled? This is my vacation! Aku juga butuh istirahat!"

"HAHAHA!"

Suddenly, Scooter laughed hard.

"Why you laughed? Isn't it funny?"Justin said with confused face.

"Gotcha! Calm down, Justin! Happy April Fools day!"

"AH! I forgot that today is April fools day! HUH.. okay, you got me."

"Hahaha.. King of Prankster, got pranksted."  
>Aku dan Alfredo juga jadi ketawa dengar itu dari scooter.<p>

"Hey, stop it. That's just awkward"Justin said. And, his cheeks turns into red.

"hahaha... okay, okay. I gotta go.. haha.. enjoy your vacation, kid!"

"Yeah, thanks for pranking me, scott."

"Haha, no problem."scooter said.

Justin menutup telepon itu dan duduk cemberut di sofa. Then, I come to him and sit beside him.  
>"Aww, babe. Scooter kan cuma bercanda."<p>

"yes, but, not like that."He said.

"Oops.. I think I must leave you guys. Haha. Bye!"Said alfredo.

"Yeah, you should, Alfredo. Haha."kata Justin.

"Okay..okay"Answered Alfredo as he opened the door.

"So, back to the problem. Aku gak mau digituin."kata Justin to me.

"haha.. makanya, jangan suka nge-prank orang. Ga enak kan, di prank balik?"

"Iya, sih. Haha. Thanks for cheering me up, baby."He said and kiss my cheek.

"Anytime, Justin ;)"

*11 p.m, hotel, Bahamas*

This night, I can't sleep. I don't know why, but, I just can't close my eyes. Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. And I saw Justin sleeps on his bed. I smiled and I go outside the room. Gak tau mau kemana. Cuma mau jalan-jalan aja.

Aku keluar ke lobby hotel. Lobby tersebut sudah gelap dan sepertinya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Then, I found a piano there, in the corner of lobby. Aku menuju ke piano itu dan memainkan beberapa lagu yang aku bisa. Yeah, kalau lagi seperti ini, aku suka main piano. Itu membuatku tenang. Sometimes, aku juga suka iseng buat lagu. Haha. Yeah, that's me! lol :P

"Wow.. I don't even know, that you can play piano, Chloe"

Suddenly, Justin udah ada di belakangku.

"Justin? Oh my gosh. So, you watched me playing piano?"i said.

"Haha, actually, yes. Tadi aku kebangun and I saw you're not on your bed. So, I began to searhed you until I find you playing piano here, alone."

"Haha.. yeah.."

"Btw, let's go back to the room. It's so cold here and hoaaamm.. I'm sleepy"He said with that cute yawned :3

"haha.. okay, Mr. Bieber."I said as I hold his hand.

Then, we walked together back to the room.

*8.30 a.m, Hotel, Bahamas*

.beep-

My blackberry is vibrating. It such an alarm. I take it up and turn it off. Then, I woke up. And, I didn't see Justin! Where's is him? I search for him all over the room, the bathroom, but, I didn't see him. I started to panic.

"Justin? Where are you?"I said.

"I'm here!"

Suddenly, Justin berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Sorry babe, I didn't tell you. Tadi pagi-pagi banget, Alfredo ke kamar, He's gotta tell me something. Then, I went to his room."

"Oh.. It's okay. I'm just… I'm just... I'm just afraid that I lost you."

"awww.. I'm sorry, Chloe. Don't be afraid, girl, I'm here.."He said and hug me.

I smiled and hug back him tights. Aku takut banget kehilangan Justin. He's my everything.

*5 p.m, Hotel, Bahamas*

Rencananya, sore ini kami akan melihat sunset bersama. So, now, kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pantai. Pantai. Yeah, pantai. Mendengar kata 'pantai', aku jadi ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Yeah, penyakit infeksi paru-parunya Justin kambuh saat itu. Dan, kejadian itu selalu ada di otakku. I don't know why. I just can't forget it.

Setelah semua siap, kami segera berangkat ke pantai. Kali ini, kami berdua ditemani Kenny. Sementara Alfredo, sedang berkencan dengan kenalan barunya di Bahamas -,-"

It's so awkward, when we wanted to kiss eachother, but we remember that Kenny is behind us, looking for us. Awkward, right? Haha.


End file.
